Coraline, Wybie and the Ross Family Reunion
by MissJeffrey2004
Summary: Coraline and Wybie are invited to Danielle's Ross family reunion, it seems like fun to Coraline and Wybie, but all hell breaks lose when a certain someone makes a mistake of getting Danielle into mess she cannot get out of. Can Coraline and Wybie help her, or is it to much to handle for Danielle's very soul? (Rated T for vulgar language.)
1. Chapter 1: Informed

As dawn rolls in for Ashland, Orgeon, Coraline wakes up from the sun shining through her window. She sits up and stretches to get the day started, almost. Coraline jumps from her bed and goes downstairs to have breakfeast, Mel and Charlie were sitting at the table before Coraline was. "Darn it! I would I was gonna beat you guys down the stairs to the kitchen!" Coraline exclaimed. "Oh, Coraline. We all know you're the early bird in this house, but the reason why we woke up early is because we wanted to tell you that Danielle's mom invited us to her Ross family reunion."

Coraline felt a wave of happiness flow through her, Danielle Watkins is her second best friend from Ashland Academy. Danielle always had a great attitude, a great taste in music, and great stories to tell about when she had a chance to play Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Sometimes they were funny, sometimes they were sad, or downright creepy. Coraline couldn't wait to see her again, with her shiny dark brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes.

"Can Wybie come to?" Coraline asked, putting her hands together and hopping up and down. Mel gave a nod, "If his grandma will let him." Coraline gave herself a proud smile. "Oh! Forgot to mention. At the reunion they are doing a water balloon fight, so while you're at it, pack some spare clothes and your swimsuit." Mel informed, while drinking her coffee. Coraline nodded at rushed upstairs to get her stuff ready.

As she finished, she ran back downstairs and rushed out the door to inform Wybie about the Danielle's reunion.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Coraline knocks on the door to the Lovat residence, while humming to herself. When a solid 10 seconds passed, Wybie opened the door and welcomes Coraline with open arms, hugging her tightly, a deep shade of red grew across her face. "H-heh, sorry about that Jonesy." Wybie apologized with a red face. Coraline smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"S-so how are y-you?" Wybie finally asked, while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm good, Why-Were-You-Born. I came to ask you if you want to come with me to Danielle's Ross family reunion with me, they have water balloon fights.." Coraline said while laughing at the thought of Wybie getting his butt kicked to kingdom come at that compitition. "S-sure! I'll come with you, just let me a-ask my gramma if I can come. If she says y-yes, I'll pack the stuff I'll need, o-ok? Be right back."

After 23 seconds pasted, Wybie came out with a bag containing his swim trunks and sunscreen. "Let's go Jonesy!" Wybie exclaimed while racing Coraline back to the house. "Be careful now, Wyborne!" Gramma Lovat yelled to her grandson. "I will!" Wybie shouted back. Today was gonna be a great day, what could possibly happen?


	3. Chapter 3: Ready To Go

As Coraline and Wybie waited in her room, they had an idea they should call Danielle to see how she was doing. Coraline picked up her phone and dialed her number.

 ** _Ring*_** ** _Ring*_** ** _Ring*_**

 _"Helloooo?"_ A familiar voice called to the reciever. "Hi Danielle!!" The two kids said happily to their friend on the other side of their reciver. _"Hey guys! How are you?_ Danielle said to her best friends that she knew they were attending the reunion. "We're doing good, Danielle. You playing Skyrim?" Coraline asked. _"Hell yeah I am! Well, not Skyrim, but I am playing Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, it's just as good but there are some things they have wierd NPCs.. I mistakened a Argonian for a Khajiit, and a Orc for a High Elf."_ Coraline and Wybie bursted out laughing, they loved her like a sister. They wouldn't know wjat they would do without her.

"Coraline, Wybie! Time to go!" Mel shouted from the kitchen to the stairs which snuck into thier room.

Coraline hated to hang up when she was talking to Danielle, but then she remembered she was going to see her anyways. "We have to go, Danielle. We'll see you there!" Coraline said, while hanging up the call. Coraline and Wybie grabbed their bags with thier swimming suits and sunscreen, ran downstairs and rushed outside to the car.

Today _was_ going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrivial

"Wybie! We're here!" Coraline exclaimed, while pointing at the area with 4-5 stone benches and tables with a stone roof held with stone corners, that looked unusual to Wybie but he didn't care, he knew we was gonna have fun with Danielle and Coraline and..

 _Her cousins? She has **alot!**_

Wybie was suprised, there was more kids than adults, but in the crown he saw Danielle holding cups and plates and setting them down on the stone tables for each row there was. When Mel parked the car, Coraline and Wybie rushed out of the car to embrace Danielle in a hug. Danielle was startled for one second then returned the hug, slightly tighter than thiers.

"Danielle, I'm so happy I can see your face again!" Coraline chirped, while cupping her face with both of her hands. Danielle blushed slightly, Coraline giggled. Wybie noticed someone come up behind Danielle, he asumed it was one of her cousins.

"Danielle?"

Her cousin, Jasmine said while poking her shoulder. Danielle turned around to she a slightly dark skined girl that was a year older than her, with her poofy hair in a ponytail. "What?" Danielle replied. "Who are these two?" Jasmine asked, while pointing at Coraline and Wybie. "Oh, that's Coraline and Wybie, two of my best friends." Danielle replied with a flat tone, a little annoyed. "Oh. Well it's time to eat, come on." Jasmine then walked off. Danielle shrugged and guestured for Coraline snd Wybie to follow her, and to take a seat while they waited for their food.


End file.
